


The Obvious Solution

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: holmes_minor, Gen, Mouselet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mouselet is replying to the prompt "Small but Perfectly Formed"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Obvious Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the LJ comm "Holmes_Minor"

  
Hello, my name is Mouselet, and I am delighted to be able to contribute to this lovely new community.  
  
A few days ago I heard Mr Holmes say, “Small, but perfectly formed.”  He was admiring a creamy white jewel, I believe it was a pearl, and showing it to Dr Watson, who nodded in agreement.  But then Mr Holmes added, “And unfortunately a fake.”  
  
Dr Watson then said, “And so far you seem no further in catching the person who made the substitution.  I wonder where one could find something of similar likeness.”  
  
This made me think.  Obviously I am not able to assist Mr Holmes with his case, but I too wondered where another of that description could be found.  
  
I considered Mr Holmes himself.  From the way Mrs Hudson spoke of him this morning, I do not think he would count as being perfect in any respect.  Although she did describe him as a perfect, well, I’m not sure quite how to spell the word.  I’m also not sure it was very ladylike.  Certainly it caused Dr Watson to exclaim, “Mrs Hudson!” and she replied, “He deserved it.”  
  
Then there is the good doctor.  He has many positive qualities, but he was badly injured in the Afghan War, and I think that means he is not perfect.  I do feel sorry for him at times, for I think he suffers rather more from his injuries than he says.  
  
If we are looking for small, then I suppose Inspector Lestrade might count.  He is not very tall, and although the description of ferret-faced is undeserved, he is not the most imposing of men.  His appearance means he can disappear into a crowd, which I gather is very useful when after criminals.  He, too, has a number of marks where he has been attacked.  
  
My beloved inspector Hopkins of course fills the perfectly formed description.  His perfect grey eyes sparkle beautifully, his perfect lips are just the right shade of red, his perfect hair is dark and curls at the ends just a smidgeon before he has it cut, his perfect manly arms are so strong, …  
[ **Ocelot’s Note** : We had to cut some of this out in order to fit within the wordage requirement]  
But the dear man is taller than Mr Holmes, so I do not think he would qualify as small.  
  
Mrs Hudson might have been eligible, but she disqualified herself when she said, “Mr Holmes, I know _I_ am not perfect, but really …”  
  
And that just leaves me: I am indeed small, as you might have guessed from my name, Mouselet.  There is a mirror over the mantelpiece and I have stood in front of it and checked.  I have two small rounded ears, black sparkly eyes (although perhaps not quite as sparkly as the Inspector’s), a pink nose, long fine whiskers, a smooth glossy coat and a splendid tail.  I am indeed, small but perfectly formed.   


 


End file.
